A Reason for Living
by Spazzila
Summary: He was the only reason you had left. Dedicated to Cherrykissez. ReaderxGermany AU


A smile played softly on your lips as you took in the sight below you. The soldier marched with heads held high to the orders being barked out by their commanding officer. You watched from the middle of a bridge that towered over the men below. The over cast sky added a grey tint to the world around you, and though most would see it as depressing, you got a sense of calm from it.

"** Aufmerksamkeit!" **The order was barked from right behind you. _Attention._

On reflex you shot off the rail and with a straight back raised your arm in a salute. After a moment you hesitantly lowered your salute and cast a glance over your should to see who had given the order. It had sounded so much like how your dad used to shout 'attention' when you were younger.

Your gaze fell on a tall man wearing a crisp military uniform identical to the soldiers that you were just watching. He had fierce electric blue eyes and neatly slicked back blond hair, he was an intimidating and impressive sight. He looked like the model soldier for the grand German military.

"I'm sorry, miss." The officer addressed you. "You cannot loiter here."

You gave him a smile and folded your hands in front of you. "No, I'm sorry, officer, though you did startle me."

The corners of his mouth pulled up slightly. "I apologize, miss, though I was surprised when I got a military salute. If you don't mind me asking, where did you learn such nice form?"

Your smile widened at his praise. "Actually my father used to serve, he taught my siblings and I like a drill sergeant, so we had to have good form. Oh, and its _, by the way."

"Ah," He extended a hand towards you. "I'm Ludwig Beilischimdt."

You took his large gloved hand in a firm grip and shook it, something stirred at the bottom of your stomach at his touch.

Pulling away you looked into his eyes and saw something there, something you didn't recognize, but you could tell there was something different about this meeting than all the others, though you could never know the repercussions of this fateful day.

4 months later

You took his hand and squeezed it with a reassuring look.

He returned an apprehensive one, but the sight of your smiling face made his frantic heart slow down. His looked melted into one of affection, you were the most valuable thing he had ever had the fortune of meeting. That day when he had seen you watching the soldiers with a look of almost affection, your hair swayed in the light breeze and although it was a gray day you eminated your own light.

He could never imagine the rest of his life without you, you gave him as a soldier a reason to return home. And that is why tonight, after meeting your parents he was going to ask your father something of the utmost importance.

"Well," You said turning back to the front door of your childhood home. "it's now or never." You raised your hand to rap on the door.

Yes, tonight he would ask your father if he could have your hand in marriage.

Your hands fidgeted nervously, trying in some way to comfort your racing mind. Your heart pounded erratically, threatening to beat right out of your chest. Chewing on your bottom lip your eyes never left the door of the plane.

He was in there, the light of your life. Before you had been content with a life alone, it's not that you couldn't get a man, just that none of them sent your heart racing or made the butterflies in your stomach start fluttering. But then Ludwig came along, just with your first touch you knew he was different. Now, he was what you lived for.

Your breathing ceased when you spotted him and without even thinking about it began running to him calling out.

"Ludwig!"

His eyes shot to your form, his duffle bag dropped to the floor as he pushed by his fellow soldier towards you. He couldn't take his eyes from your face until you were embracing him.

Your tears stained his uniform and you felt a familiar gloved hand pull up your chin before you felt those same lips press franticly against yours. He poured all his feeling of the past seven months into the kiss and you returned it whole heartedly, that one kiss saying more to each other than you could possibly say.

Your left hand clenched the lapels of his uniform while his left hand pulled your form closer to his, on those hands rested identical gold bands. Both read identically the only phrase that could begin to describe how much you loved each other.

'_**The only reason I go on.'**_

**A/n: ****Dedicated to Cherrykissez, who I had promised this to. I'm sorry I didn't us your Oc's but I really like them and maybe I'll try with them in another story, I'm sorry. But this just bit me in the ass and I had to write it.**

**I am also sorry to all of you that the latest chapter of On a Rainy Day is taking FOREVER to get out. I had half of it written on my good fast laptop, but then my mother was shown the wonders of watching TV on the internet so I literally haven't touched my laptop with the next chapter on it in 2 weeks. So I have decided to write up the runner up on my slow tiny computer I have access to and post the other chapter whenever I can get a hold of my real computer.**

***sniff sniff* Poor Felix (my computer)**


End file.
